


One of Their Own

by cat_77



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Injury, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: Gabrielle faces an upstart young Amazonian challenger, and gets far more than she originally bargained for.
Relationships: Gabrielle & Amazons, Gabrielle & Xena
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	One of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> For the “poison” entry at hc_bingo. Its been a long time since I’ve played in this particular sandbox.
> 
> * * *

“Why does she get a say?” a voice piped up from the back.

Gabrielle resisted the urge to sigh and roll her eyes. It was the same thing every time. This was her third attendance of the harvest gathering of the Amazon Nations, and every time someone had an issue with her being there. The first event, it was resolved with a very curt “Rite of Caste” uttered by the interloper’s own Queen. The second, it took a less than whispered reminder from Solari that Xena had served as her personal Champion to date. She idly wondered what this harvest would bring as it was likely to be more than just grain, and set down the scroll she had been examining to await just that.

Satine finished with the usual explanation of the Caste and even went so far as to point out Jenya’s own claim was based on the same thing. Jenya was a cousin to Aline’s Queen, but served as leader to an adjacent tribe so, in theory, this may have been enough to sway Aline’s opinion.

It, of course, did not.

“She’s a farmgirl from a tiny village in the middle of nowhere that happened to be in the right place at the right time,” Aline scoffed with a toss of her long blonde braid. “From what I hear, she’s constantly away, leaving a Regent to deal with the actual ruling. A Regent that has to protect her people and fight all the battles like a real Queen while this one galivants around with that Champion of hers, a Champion that was declared an enemy to the Amazon people not fifteen winters ago!”

There were some murmurs now, some of agreement and some of chiding disappointment. It was Ephiny that cut in to point out, “Xena, though not absolved of all of her sins, has repeatedly proven herself to be a friend of the Amazon people. Her crimes were in the past, and even you know the work she has done to right the balance on those.”

Aline was undeterred. “I have no fight with Xena; I would be foolish to do so. My issue is how we are to trust and follow a farmgirl? We are a warrior people, and always will be. Yet every time this one is challenged, she backs away from the fight.”

Ephiny cursed under her breath, undoubtedly knowing what the girl was attempting and undoubtedly knowing that Gabrielle was perfectly fine falling for it. She did, however, warn, “Gabrielle has fought, possibly more battles than even I have. Together, we have developed strategies for both when she is away and when she resides with us. That she still stands beside us should be enough of a claim of her worth. Her prowess…”

“Her prowess is known by word of mouth only,” Aline cut her off. “The farmgirl fancies herself a bard; how do we know any of these tales are actually true? She could have made up a story and spread the word that way. And a false word at that!”

Gabrielle stood from her seat at the table and pointedly ignored the way both Ephiny and Xena tried to bodily stop her from doing so. Even Solari edged closer, hand on the hilt of her blade. Technically, she overruled them all, and so she put on her façade of calm and said, “Let’s get to the point, shall we? You want to fight. Specifically, you want to fight me. Call it a challenge, call it proof I am worthy, call it whatever you want. You want a fight.”

“So what? I challenge you and you call in your bodyguard, of which you apparently have multiple of, and sit back and watch another true Amazon get taken down while you do nothing?”

Even Jenya was lodging a protest now, always a proponent of the law and the history of their people. As far as she was concerned, Gabrielle was rightfully there. As far as most of the people gathered were concerned, Gabrielle was rightfully there. It was the most part that bugged her and made sure these little displays of dominance would continue unless she put a stop to them.

“No Champion,” Gabrielle promised. There were growls of protests by her sides, but she pressed on anyway. “But no death either. Our Nations have suffered enough losses recently and there is no need to weaken them further. What I propose is a… demonstration of prowess. You question mine, so there we go.”

Aline looked intrigued, yet confused. “Prowess?”

Gabrielle’s mind raced through all the historical scenarios knowing that, even if she set a precedent now, she had to rely on previous precedents to get to that point. There was one that might work, not that it was commonly used anymore, but it existed, so that might do it. With that in mind, she turned to address the others. “In summers past, any Amazon who wished to join the ranks of the warriors needed to prove herself ready to do so. She was required to best her teacher in single combat. If she succeeded, she was worthy. If she did not, additional training was required.”

“My own tribe still uses something similar to determine the weapons’ master,” Satine provided with a tone of approval. Whether it would be enough to sway the others was yet to be seen though. “There are three options for success: one is knocked down three times, one is pushed out of the designated area, or one relents.”

Gabrielle nodded, pleased that she actually remembered it correctly. “I agree to those terms, do you?” she asked archedly. 

Aline glanced around for support, and likely someone to refute the offer, but found only the rest of the clans waiting for her response. She would either back down now and lose face, or have to fight and potentially lose face there should she be knocked down even once by the so-called farmgirl. Her bluff had been called, so she did the only thing she really could at that point and swallowed and agreed. Of course the girl had to add a snide, “When do you propose this… demonstration? Feel free to set it out far enough to give yourself time to run away.”

Though she could feel the others bristle at her side, and admittedly she’d like to join them, Gabrielle managed to continue with the lack of losing her temper and offered, “We need only enough time for an appropriate area to be set up. There looked to be enough space near the stables, if someone would be so kind as to draw the circle and make certain the area is clear of gifts from those stables. No need add insult to injury after all.” The tinkle of laughter told her she had successfully managed to defuse the situation, or at least part of it. She took that as a win and hoped it wouldn’t be the only one she garnered.

“Fine,” Aline agreed almost nervously now. There was the aura of false bravado still, but an underlying current of something Gabrielle just couldn’t put her finger on. She brushed that to the side and instead focused on her next words. “Since you have been kind enough to forgo a Champion, please, choose a weapon.”

Gabrielle smiled, wide and true. She had hoped for this, but had mentally prepared in case it didn’t happen. She was not the best with swords and figured anything with a sharp point would equate slicing and more serious injury, which she had just protested against. She could work with other items, but blunt, hard, and spun with force would get the job done the quickest. With that in mind, she said, “Staves.”

The time it took to set up the area was filled with an almost frantic energy. Some wanted to see the boastful challenger knocked down. Some wanted to see if caste-granted queen was actually any good. Most just appreciated a decent fight, a way to vicariously get out aggression and maybe pick up a trick or two from either the way it played out or the analysis in the aftermath. Bets were placed, of course, and she was rather surprised to pick up on just who sided with who and how many were in her own favor.

“What in Hades’ name do you think you are doing?” Xena hissed when she was finally able to pull her away from the others. She looked ready to toss Gabrielle over Argo’s back like a sack of grain and ride on out of there, and Epinon and Ephiny who appeared at her side looked like they would like to see her try.

“These challenges will continue to happen until they see just what I’m capable of,” Gabrielle reasoned. “I’ve fought beside you, I’ve fought beside my own tribe, but until they see with their own eyes? It won’t be enough.” She shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all and noticed the way her hair caught on the ceremonial necklace she currently wore. That would just be annoying during the fight, so she reached to remove it.

“And if she bests you?” Xena tried.

It was Ephiny who answered for her even as she accepted the necklace and placed it in a pouch at her side along with the earrings that were just plain dangerous should things turn hand to hand. “The phrasing made certain that she remains our Queen. She will lose face from a battle perspective and some may insist we appoint an actual war general, but most will appreciate that she has taken to our ways, our history.” She smiled, and added, “From that perspective, she’s already won. She is an Amazon. She just… might not be the fiercest one out there.”

Epinon handed her a staff and let her test the weight of it. It was strangely familiar, and it took Gabrielle a moment to realize it was the very one Epinon herself had trained her with. The bird carved at the top was a symbol of their tribe, an added detail that Aline should completely hate. “She knocks her down even once, she proves herself. Aline has trained since she was weaned from her mother’s skirts and our Queen has had but a few years. Those years will be enough.”

Gabrielle grinned despite herself. “While I appreciate the equivalent of an Amazon pep talk, is it wrong that I kind of want to knock her down more than once? Like at least three times?”

“She’s an Amazon,” Ephiny repeated proudly. “Most importantly, she’s our Amazon.”

Xena shook her head and rubbed a hand across her face before she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Gabrielle gazed upon the space that had been cleared with appreciation. Flat, level, and patches of grass and dirt that were both sturdy and free from sharp stones. A barrier had been drawn, but was not completely needed as the gathered Amazons clearly defined it themselves in the way they formed a circle around area. There was plenty of room to maneuver in, and the younger women each had an elder at their side, likely to pull them back should the fight get to close. It was important for their training to see the battle, but no need for them to be directly involved, purposefully or not.

There were, of course, three drummers off to the side. The Amazons never did anything without pomp or circumstance if they could help it, and this would be no exception. They would signal the beginning of the fight, and likely the end as well on the off chance it wasn’t perfectly clear. Gabrielle resisted the urge to smile when Jenya herself stepped in for one of the performers, and pointedly chose the spot closest to where Gabrielle would enter.

“Got any last words of wisdom?” she asked as she stepped forward.

“Would you listen to them if I did?” Xena quipped. She patted her on her shoulder though, as much of a sign of support as she would grant her given the circumstances. Gabrielle didn’t miss the way she stood tense, ready to take action if needed, despite the fact that they were literally surrounded by those who may well try to stop her.

The drums started and Gabrielle eyed her opponent from across the circle. Young, fit, but still growing into herself. While Gabrielle had removed the bothersome jewelry, Aline had added symbolic warpaint as though this was some mighty challenge. Maybe to her it was. She saw Gabrielle as an interloper to her ways, and thought it her place to remove her. Meanwhile Gabrielle saw Aline as headstrong and still learning, and hoped she would take the opportunities to do so.

As expected, Aline attacked first. She swung high, but Gabrielle knew enough to step over the other end of the staff that swept low. She dodged the following volleys easily enough and bided her time, waited for the right opening to make her own move. This was not like fighting bandits who simply wanted you dead or unconscious, this was someone seeking to humiliate if possible, to show superiority through unnecessarily complicated moves.

“Are you actually going to try anything or are you just going to stand there and block like trainee?” Aline spat.

The grin she received for her troubles should have been warning enough. Gabrielle attacked fast and fierce. Aline managed to block the first two, but not the third or the fourth blow. Her center of balance was just very slightly off and Gabrielle took full advantage of it, knocking her to the ground and taking a step back from the resulting sweep at her feet. “One,” was all she said. The echoes of cheers said the rest.

If Aline was angry before, she was truly infuriated now. She righted herself and launched her next attack. Though sloppy, the force was still behind it enough that Gabrielle needed to plant her feet just a little more solidly, brace herself against the reverberation of staff on staff. This would be how the girl would be in an actual battle, she reasoned. Effective, but leaving openings and wasting effort. It would get the job done though, and benefit her people, even if it tired her out far faster than necessary.

A knock against her shoulder at the same time a booted foot connected with her ankle had her teetering. She caught herself with one hand that unfortunately collapsed to an elbow against the dirt. “We can count that one, if you’d like,” she offered, careful to sound like she had not just had the wind knocked out of her.

Aline growled, likely insulted, which was kind of the point. “Don’t do me any favors, farm girl. The true Amazon will win this!”

Gabrielle dared to glance over to where her tribe stood at that. There were glowers, there were growls of their own, but, most importantly, there was Epinon, calm and cool, arms crossed in front of her as she called, “You are going to need to stop holding back, my Queen, and show her what you are truly capable of.”

Solari and Ephiny’s answering grins were enough to make up her mind. Even if she won through careful avoidance and moves straight out of the training scrolls, it wouldn’t be enough for Aline. She would add cutting remarks about being a student versus a true warrior, much like she was doing now, and claim she herself was holding back against a clear novice.

So, Gabrielle stopped holding back.

She dodged and turned and swept with both staff and foot, jumped back out of range only to press forward again and again. Her arms ached slightly from the smack of the wood, but she had experienced far worse in her time. She aimed for everywhere but the head as there was no need for that level of injury, and she connected with flesh as often as answering wood. Soon enough, she had Aline precisely where she wanted her. One good hit sent her opponent’s weapon flying, landing neatly at the feet of Satine, and one final kick against her center sent her colliding back into the gathered crowd. 

Or would have had they not all stepped back to allow Aline to land flat on her back, even her feet outside of the circle.

“Is that Amazon enough for you?” Ephiny baited as she stepped forward to congratulate her Queen.

Aline’s response was not quite what Gabrielle expected. She grabbed a small knife from her belt and threw it at her with as much force as she could muster. Gabrielle raised her staff to block it, but found it unnecessary as it ricocheted off of Xena’s gauntlet instead. 

“That’s just being a sore loser,” her usual Champion chided.

There were sounds of similar accusations from the crowd but Gabrielle was determined to take the high ground on this one. She stepped forward and offered out her hand to the still prone woman. “The battle is over, there is no need for us to be enemies,” she told her.

“That’s where you are wrong,” Aline replied. “There are so many things you have yet to know.” 

Before Gabrielle could ponder her words, another knife shot out and sliced against her bare wrist. There was the warm coolness of the cut and the blood that immediately welled up, but there was another tingling almost burn against her skin. She pulled her hand back and found she needed to plant her staff against the ground to fight against the sudden wave of dizziness that overtook her.

The world became a cacophony of shouts and screams and some interesting language choices from her friends. Solari had wrestled the blade away from the girl even as Epinon knocked her out cold. Gabrielle watched as others gathered her up to take her to a cell, Satine spouting the laws she had just violated and Jenya promising to all that Gabrielle was the victor, and foul play would not be tolerated.

It was Xena though, who noticed something was off with her. “Are you okay?” she demanded, cool hands already pressing against the heat of the wound.

She wanted to assure her that she was fine, but there was far more sting than there was any right to be, and a glance showed the wound was already colored purple around the edges. “I think there was something on the blade,” she eventually admitted in response.

Ephiny barked out orders and the unconscious woman was searched even as Solari and Epinon found both knifes that had just been used and examined them for residue. Xena, for her part, wrapped an arm around Gabrielle and led her towards her quarters. When she stumbled slightly, Xena looked ready to sweep her up into her arms, stilled only by Gabrielle’s insistence that she could make it on her own. She likely doubted it, but was definitely one to understand that pride was a powerful thing, and there was no need to look weak in front of the others if given the choice.

A Healer was called for and a poultice prepared. The problem was, without knowing precisely what was on the blade, there was no certainty any counteragent would actually work. Because of this, Gabrielle had the joy of having the wound opened a tiny bit more to allow the blood to flow freely and her body to rid itself of as much of what it was given as possible. She was given tea to cleanse the blood, and the standard poultice switched out for one that would help draw impurities from nearly any wound.

“I’m fine,” she insisted for about the dozenth time. She went to stand, but found herself pushed right back down into the chair. The only reason it was a chair instead of a bed was because she was smart enough to choose that right away. If she had dared to lie down, there would be no getting up for days with the way Xena and the others currently hovered.

“You were literally just poisoned,” Solari countered drily.

“They are waiting for Aline to regain consciousness to question her on the source of what she used,” Ephiny told them all. She took the seat across from Gabrielle, one that also served to block her way to the door should she try to leave and that was if she managed to get through Xena, Solari, and Epinon first. The various tribal leaders had been fine providing Ephiny with updates as she was a known Regent, someone who was to step in when the Queen was indisposed. If Gabrielle were to guess, her injury was likely played up a bit as well. Then again, given how she had seen Satine react once when someone accidentally hit Freyan with a wayward slingshot, maybe not. It was possible that it was simply the Amazon nature to be protective of their dwindling own.

“What do you want from us until that happens?” Solari asked.

“A decent meal and a good night’s rest? I’m starving, and a little tired,” she admitted, and immediately regretted doing so. To say she was tired was to show weakness, and that weakness would undoubtedly be exploited if given the chance. Normally, she was far more careful about her word choices around certain others, she was a bard after all, but perhaps her defenses were down just enough if that managed to slip out.

“A meal is being prepared in the main hall as we speak. Tell us what you wish us to bring to you,” Epinon offered. There was a fair chance that anything she brought would be pre-tasted for security reasons and they all knew it. 

Gabrielle shook her head and even managed not to visibly react to the way the room kind of smoothed out at the edges when she did so. She was just tired. Even if they caught the extra blink, she could pretend it was only that. “I should eat with the others, not be hidden away. It’s a barely there scrape of a knife, not a missing limb. This whole thing was a show of prowess, of strength. There’s no need to look weak in front of the other tribes, not when we are attempting to negotiate trade rights.”

“No one will think you are weak…” Xena protested, but was cut off by Ephiny.

“She’s not wrong, and you know it. How many times did you drink and make merry with your men after a raid when all you wanted to do was sleep?” the Regent reasoned. She brushed a curl away from her face and continued, “Right now, they are worried about the extent of her injury. Minor and she hides, she’s seen as weak. Minor and she at least makes an appearance, they see her make the effort the way they themselves would. It will also reassure them that we are not in here planning to seek blood for blood, or attack Aline’s tribe for her stupidity. Like she said, it will greatly aid our negotiating stance.”

Xena clearly did not like it, but understood it. Also, she always did have a hard time saying no to Gabrielle. She muttered something about how, as a non-Amazon, she personally would love to seek blood for blood in this instance, but relented enough to let her friend win this one. Not that she wasn’t going to be watching every single step Gabrielle took for the rest of the night. That part was just a given.

It turned out that Xena was not the only one who watched Gabrielle’s every move. In a hall full of ruling bodies and their best guards and warriors, it seemed every set of eyes landed on her more often than chance would dictate. Usually on the thick bandage wrapped around her forearm, and usually with offers for their own Healers to take look, as though their host’s best to offer was not enough. Gabrielle knew enough about diplomacy to loudly and repeatedly thank the elderly woman who had looked after her thus far though, and even to drink the pungent tea she kept insisting upon.

She leaned back in her chair at one point and let the conversation wash over her. There were too many voices and too much background noise to fully follow everything, even if she were not as tired as she was. She did perk up a little when she saw more than one leader gesture towards her and Ephiny bristle as her side. “Anything I need to know about?” she asked, already assuming the answer.

The other woman took a long draught of her decidedly not-tea and set the mug down heavily on the wooden table before she replied. “They are implying that we have failed you,” she muttered, nearly completely under her breath.

“How?” Gabrielle asked, loud enough to make sure the others near her could easily listen in. “Epinon herself trained me and I daresay she is one of, if not the best the Amazons have to offer.” The Amazon in question tilted her head slightly in acknowledgement of the compliment. She was good, and she knew it, and it was not hubris to accept such words. The fact those same words created a slight murmuring that even Gabrielle could catch strands of did not go unnoticed. Apparently, there had been some who thought she had learned from Xena alone versus the more traditional ways, and were actually pleased to have been proven wrong.

“It is not your training that they question as you proved yourself this day,” Satine assured her. Then, with a pointed look towards the bandage she wore, she added, “It is your gear. You were allowed into battle, even one as this, without the protection of gauntlets or bracers that may have protected you from the final attack.”

Gabrielle scoffed at that, at least she did until she realized the other tribes might be serious. She pitched her voice to carry across the room as she would in a performance, and explained, “I am a farm girl, as you have all said.” There were a few gentle protests with most insisting she had earned the right to be called an Amazon at this point. “I am not accustomed to the limited mobility gauntlets supply. I prefer a full rotation of my wrists so that I can get in under guards others cannot. Stiff leather? Rubs wrong and is distracting. If I am doing my job, it shouldn’t be an issue as no one should get close enough to make an attack like that. Clearly, I made the mistake of thinking the fight was over before it was today, and I paid the price for that. Lesson learned.”

She leaned back in her chair again to signal that it was the end of the argument as far as she was concerned. Satine, for her part, smiled and offered her one of the sweet treats that were now going around. “You handled that well,” she commented before she popped a treat of her own into her mouth.

“You travel around with someone once known as a Destroyer of Nations and you learn a few tricks in defusing situations,” Gabrielle smirked. She thought she had said it softly enough but, judging by Xena’s arched eyebrow and Ephiny’s poorly concealed grin, she might not have.

The night went on and there was the usual dancing and merriment and she honestly just wanted to go back to her hut and sleep. A morning of negotiations, and afternoon of fighting, injury, and wound treatment, and now playing nice in hopes of continuing those earlier negotiations meant she was worn out. Then again, the Healer had warned her that, even if the poison was mild, her body would use everything it had to fight it. Currently, her limbs felt heavy and her arm stung like she had slept on it wrong, with the added bonus of the sharp bite of a healing wound. She was fairly certain no one would fault her for stepping out before the near ritualistic showmanship that usually happened at these events, but didn’t want to take the risk.

“Go on,” Ephiny told her with a nudge to her good shoulder. “We’ll stay here and entertain the masses. I think most are surprised you lasted this long.”

It was all the encouragement she needed, really, so she said her farewells for the evening and headed out. As a surprise to precisely no one, Xena followed at her side. As a surprise to maybe only her, Solari insisted upon escorting the two back to their accommodations. She even stood guard at the doorway until Xena returned from her standard perimeter check. They were in a walled city surrounded by trained warriors loyal to her and her people, but some things never changed.

The Healer had left a tightly sealed jar with the next treatment in it on her bedside table. She had stated that she could be called if required, but that she assumed Gabrielle had enough nursemaids as it was so to simply let her know if further services were needed. Gabrielle waited for Xena to leave and Solari to check the quarters themselves and return to the doorway before she yanked off the existing bandage to survey the wound. It was… not good. 

The purple from earlier had spread and now had the beginnings of spiderweb-like tendrils that edged towards black. She might have limited knowledge of the healing arts, but even she knew they needed to get that under control. She also knew not to make a big deal out of it in front of her own tribe and especially in front of Xena. Everyone knew there had been something on the knife that her body would need to fight and were already worked up about that. Every reminder would just set them off again, something that was completely unnecessary and counterproductive to the work she needed to do. With that in mind, she quickly spread on the greenish goop that had been left for her and was midway to wrapping a clean bandage back around herself by the time Xena returned to finish the task.

“You could have asked Solari for help, or waited for me to come back,” her friend chided as she knotted the fabric into place.

“Make her leave her self-appointed post and leave the door unguarded?” Gabrielle asked doubtingly. She even added a shake of her head to let her thoughts on that matter be known. She yawned and reached for a simple shift to sleep in. “Besides, I’m tired and it didn’t make sense for me to just sit here and stare at the walls when I’m perfectly capable of changing a dressing on my own. The Gods know I’ve had enough experience with you by now.”

Xena smiled at the truth to those words, but it was clear she was still unhappy. Normally, Gabrielle would try to figure out just what was bothering her and try to cheer her up, but she wasn’t lying about being tired. Clearly it was the fact an injury occurred that Xena probably thought she should have prevented, ignoring the fact she had already blocked another attack. She’d reassure her more in the morning once her reserves were restored with some good old-fashioned sleep.

Morning came much too early for her liking. The others were already up and dressed and did not even try to hide their amusement when she simply pulled the covers up over her head at the chorus of good morning greetings she received. They made short work of the blankets and then short work of getting her dressed and ready for the day with Ephiny going to far as to mouth the complaints along with her as she had heard them all before.

Solari had just started in on a braid to keep her hair out of her face when Epinon jumped to attention and met a wayward Amazon barreling full speed towards the hut, barely stopping at pesky things like a door or the hulking warrior that stood in front of it. “State your business,” she demanded, weapon in hand though Gabrielle hadn’t even seen her reach for one.

She managed to peek around her would be protectors to see a young woman with the robes of a novice Healer, vaguely recognizable as Savahn, the Healer’s apprentice. “Your Queen,” the girl managed around a slight gasp for air. She must have run all out from wherever she was dispatched as even the Healers were trained to withstand more than that.

“Yeah, try again,” Xena replied, less than impressed.

Savahn shook her head and finally took a moment to compose herself. “My apologies, I have been sent to check on the status of your Queen,” she swallowed. If the fact that said Queen was still getting her hair yanked into place bothered her, she didn’t show it. “We have reason to believe that the poison used against her may be far stronger than originally thought.”

Gabrielle didn’t miss the way Xena’s eyes immediately fell on the thick bandage before she returned her attention to the young woman before them. It was Ephiny though, who asked, “And what has led you to believe this?”

“Aline herself,” Jenya replied, now at the apprentice’s side. She held up a hand against the pending protests and admitted, “I agree, not the best source at the moment. However, after she repeatedly asked after Gabrielle with added commentary that she should have died before the evening meal, we thought to look into it. I went through her belongings personally, and believe I found a small amphora of what she used, as well as this.” She held up something small and shiny that Xena took right out of her hand, and the proceeded to curse. Quite colorfully at that.

“I take it you know whatever that signifies?” Ephiny asked drily.

Xena handed her the small bronze medallion to examine for herself. Neither would let Gabrielle touch it, so she settled for looking over a mass of curls and overprotectiveness instead. It was oval in shape and stamped on one side with what appeared to be a pair of snakes and a pair of wolves. “Aren’t those symbols of Ares? As in they pretty much match his armor?”

“How do you know what Ares’ armor looks like?” Jenya blinked. “These are not the standard symbols of his followers. Similar, yes, but…”

She didn’t get an answer though as Xena confirmed, “Modeled after one of his older standards, but, yes. That’s not the part that concerns me though.” She flipped over the medallion to reveal the other side. This one was etched with a simple drawing of a sword and a word that even Gabrielle knew translated to Legion.

“What would Rome want with a dead Amazon Queen?” she questioned. She ignored the way the others flinched at the intent for her to be deceased and studied the bit of metal a little more. “Wait, it doesn’t have any of Caesar’s usual self-portraits on it. Is this for a group that opposes even him?”

When Xena next spoke, it was to address everyone gathered and not just her. “It’s the symbol of an admittedly minor cult,” she explained. She pursed her lips as if there was a need to choose her next words carefully, which was never a good sign. What she decided on was, “The problem lies in that, like most minor cults, they are not exactly stable. Their leader, Eliayas I believe his name is, was not much more than a warlord that happened to make a name both here and in Rome. He’d pit two sides against each other and then sweep in and steal their resources while they were busy fighting.”

“Not unusual behavior for a warlord,” Gabrielle pointed out. She knew her friend would not take offense to her words as they had encountered far more than just her past deeds on their travels. “What makes those loyal to him a cult?”

“He was obsessed with finding something, I honestly can’t remember what because I tried to avoid his lunacy,” Xena said. “He was convinced it would grant him immense power. He’d use whatever riches he found to fund his search for it, often times with little to no regard to the health of his men. It was tied to Ares, that much I know. Why anyone from Rome would be involved is beyond me, unless he found a sponsor or convinced some nobleman to join his cause.”

Gabrielle’s head was beginning to hurt, and not just from how tightly Solari had tied her braid. “So, we’ve got a warlord with Roman gold in his pocket who wants to start a fight?”

“He’s got an Amazon in his pocket too if Aline is carrying that around,” Eponin pointed out.

“But is she doing his bidding or trying to gain his approval to join his cult?” Ephiny questioned. “And why Gabrielle?”

Gabrielle snorted at that. “I’m the weak link,” she said easily enough. There were protests, but she waved those off. It didn’t take a bard to put together this plot. “In Aline’s eyes, I’m not a true Amazon, so she would be doing her people a favor versus actually going up against them. He probably told her she needed to do something to prove her loyalty and she opted for a pretender Queen from a tribe other than her own. I’d be easier to take down than say Jenya over there, a true Amazon steps up in my place, she plants the evidence of Rome – which should be more than a few words on a piece of metal – and they have their war. Rome wouldn’t send much more than a single legion against us though, especially if it’s to respond to what they wouldn’t see as a true threat. It’s possible this Eliayas already has some commanders on his side just looking for a reason to fight and make a profit. He steps in and either offers to arm both sides or waits until one wins but is weakened and strikes then.”

“Either to proclaim himself victor or to at least search for his precious artifact,” Xena agreed.

“Not exactly a cunning way to make Ares proud though,” Gabrielle considered, and earned another grumble of agreement from her friend.

“Do I want to know why your Queen knows so much about both Rome and the God of War?” Jenya muttered to Ephiny in just barely audible tones.

“No, and either do I,” Ephiny replied. “Unfortunately, I do have more than a passing knowledge of her life outside of our tribe, so I can’t claim ignorance.”

“Knowing this is the likely plan means it will be easy enough to stop,” Solari cut in. Gabrielle nodded for her to continue, and she elaborated, “It all hinges on the death of our Queen. We stop that and it all falls apart.”

Xena made a face. “Until they try again later and maybe succeed.” She held up the container of poison and sniffed it again. “Even I don’t recognize this one though. I know many of the usual Greek preferences, and quite a few of the Roman, but the Roman trade routes are vast and it’s possible this was obtained from somewhere I am unaware of.”

“We need to find the antidote,” Ephiny agreed. “We can’t count on Gabrielle’s apparent partial immunity holding true for the rest of us should they try again.”

The Amazons began to formulate a plan in ways that most resembled bickering, and Xena chose that moment to lean close and whisper, “Not so partial, is it?”

Gabrielle regretted that she knew her so well as to spot her tells, and subtly shook her head. “Do not let them in on it or this will never work,” she told her through gritted teeth. Louder, she said, “I have a plan. It may not be a good one, but it’s the one we’re going with for now. It’s my life they tried to take and, by Amazon law, it’s my right to seek vengeance on my terms.”

Xena, of course, was not on board with the plan. Xena, of course, went rogue with the plan. To be fair, she kept relatively close to it, but with one major alteration that Gabrielle most definitely did not approve of.

They were supposed to question Aline and, when that inevitably failed, they were to imply that her food had been tainted with the same poison so that she would suffer the same fate as Gabrielle. In theory, she would then confess where she left the antidote to save herself. Nowhere was Xena supposed to pull a dagger, pretend to coat it with the poison, and slice Aline’s arm in precisely the same place as Gabrielle’s own wound.

The fact that not one of the many Amazon guards present tried to stop her was telling.

Aline claimed she was never given the antidote, only the poison itself and begged Ephiny for leniency, or at least a true warrior’s death versus dying in a cell alone away from battle. None was granted as Amazon law was clear: try to unlawfully kill a Queen, and your own life was forfeit. 

After that, it was a waiting game. Aline would either crack and reveal where the antidote was, or try to escape to get to it. Gabrielle was counting on the latter, and so there were multiple eyes on the young woman, far beyond what she may believe. 

It was because of those eyes that they spotted the escape plan. Taya slipped Aline a key to both her manacles and the door with her midday meal. Baylin happened to leave a horse and a bag of supplies unattended. Both women were cornered and tucked silently away to let everything play out, and both women were found with now familiar slips of metal in their gear. 

It wasn’t until they were gathering their own gear that Xena dared to voice a protest. At least she had waited until the others were out of earshot to do so. “You don’t need to do this; you don’t need to go with. If this turns into a fight, your body may not be able to handle it.”

Gabrielle already had a defense against that though. “If I go with, I will be that much closer to the potential antidote,” she reasoned.

“And that much closer to getting yourself killed,” Xena grumbled, but pointedly added an additional pouch of food and water to the saddlebags. “How’s the arm?” she asked when she turned back around just in time to see Gabrielle wince and make a face.

She decided honesty was probably the best at this point and held it up to show that the tendrils were beginning to creep outside of the protective bandage. “I might need to wear sleeves if we’re going to get away with this,” she admitted.

“Or you could just stay behind,” Xena tried for possibly the hundredth time.

“Amazons do not back down from battle,” she replied, louder now, and to the agreement of the others that approached. She turned to address them, making sure the injured arm was out of sight as much as possible. “Is everything in place?”

“Just as you ordered, my Queen,” Solari replied.

“Then let’s do this.”

The this in question really wasn’t anything too elaborate. Gabrielle and Solari hid in the shadows while Xena and Ephiny pretended to have worried discussions with Jenya and Satine regarding how quickly the young Queen’s health was declining. They had found two more traitors, so there was no telling how many more might be lurking about to spread the misinformation for them. The sun had barely set when Aline took her chances and escaped, a blur of blonde headed towards the slowly closing gates on horseback.

It took Xena and Ephiny the space of a breath to mount horses of their own, then another for Xena to haul Gabrielle up with her as she trusted precisely no one else to carry her, including the best steed the Amazons had to offer. Though not part of the original plan, Gabrielle just rolled with it when more than the two horses left through the West gate to circle around and begin tracking Aline. She was just thankful that Jenya understood the need for stealth as Solari had already repeatedly questioned not just capturing Aline immediately and using more persuasive tactics to ger her to come around. Epinon stayed behind with Satine, both to look out for each other and to make sure no one else followed from behind as neither were confident as to how involved the original assassination plot truly was.

It was a simple enough matter to follow the girl, though the distance was further than originally anticipated. Artemis was kind and the moon bright enough to see by, at least with the incredibly sharp gazes of Gabrielle’s current traveling companions. That moon was still high in the night sky when Aline finally began to slow and the smoky swirl from a campfire came into view.

By then, Gabrielle was not faring nearly as well as she pretended. The steady motion of the horse that she usually found calming was dizzying instead. The bit of dried meat and hard cheese that she had consumed while waiting sat heavily in her stomach, or at least did until it nearly decorated the roadside. She remembered early in her days with Xena though, and the techniques she had used then when even a normal pace seemed like thundering through the trees, and breathed through it all. Her only regret was that Xena was literally right beside her and probably remembered those days as well, which meant there was absolutely no way to hide it from her.

When they pulled to a fair distance away from the source of smoke, Xena whispered to her, “Are you going to be able to get down?”

“Yes,” she responded defiantly. Before she could debate if that assertion would require assistance or not, she found hands on her waist already lowering her, and then holding her steady until the world stopped spinning. She blinked a few times to center herself, only to have her first view be of her friend’s raised eyebrow.

“You’re-” Xena started, but Gabrielle never gave her the chance to finish. More than likely, it would be an order to stay behind with the horses or some such thing and that simply was not going to happen.

“Coming with to the camp, yes,” she cut in. She unbuckled her staff and found its weight a steadying support, both physically and mentally. She waited for Xena to sigh dramatically and rifle through her own gear before she dared to shake out the arm that had crossed the line to the beginnings of being numb back when the Amazon village was still within view.

They slipped through the woods towards their goal, soundless despite her fatigue as it was an innate thing after this long on the road and all of their history that could loosely be called adventures. It was because of that silence that she overheard Ephiny ask, “So how bad is she really?”

“Not good,” was all that Xena replied.

“You going to elaborate?” Solari asked because she had of course overheard the exchange.

When Xena remained silent, it was Ephiny that replied, “Let’s just assume that time is of the essence and the sooner we get our Queen an antidote, the better.”

There was also some unspoken conversation between the two that involved pointed looks, eyebrows, and a slightly rude hand gesture. Gabrielle would have questioned what that was about, but found it unnecessary when Solari dropped back to just behind her and to her left and stayed there. Xena was in front of her, and the staff was in her right hand, which meant Solari was there to cover the rear and her vulnerable side, yet still allow her to make a swing if needed. 

It was needed.

A woman dropped from the tree just to her right, sword in hand, and Gabrielle managed to smack the blade away before her protectors could block the move. Jenya finished the job to knock the woman soundly unconscious and Solari bound and gagged her on the off chance she awoke before they had their answers. Satisfied that the woman was secure, Solari pointed out, “That’s Greia from Leiana’s tribe. She was banished after more infractions than even I can recount.”

“Do you think they are recruiting rogue Amazons?” Gabrielle questioned. It made sense in a way as they would already be trained fighters. She questioned it solely because she had yet to find any Amazon, banished or not, fully beholden to a man. Maybe pretending to for a while, but rarely for long before they took what they needed and moved on, with that need often being the entire crew if required.

They only came across one other scout, who was easy enough to disable, before they were at the tree line surrounding the encampment. She would have questioned where the rest of them were as it didn’t make sense to have so few, but she had her answer with the scene before her: six others surrounded Aline as they marched her up to a tent much larger and fancier than the others. A man stepped out dressed half in Roman armaments and half in standard warlord furs. 

“That’s Eliayas,” Xena confirmed.

It was hard to make out the conversation between the two, either from distance or the way the world as a whole tilted distractingly. From what she could get, Aline begged for the antidote, arm raised to show her wound. Eliayas refused and told her she deserved what she got for failing the mission of killing Gabrielle outright and then running away, doubtlessly leaving a trail behind her.

Aline, of course, insisted she was better than that and Gabrielle stopped herself from laughing outright. Instead, the girl’s raised voice carried a bit more clearly and she could hear her explanation that Gabrielle was on her deathbed, that the Amazons would be weakened and distracted, and that now was the time to attack. She even promised to lead them back and show them the weakened defenses, swore she people on the inside to help, all for the price of the antidote.

“Well, that’s enough to have her marked as a traitor to her people,” Ephiny muttered.

“That’s enough to have her put to death as an example to the ones we haven’t discovered yet,” Jenya corrected.

Gabrielle shook her head and really hoped no one noticed the way Xena subtly braced her when the action made her off-kilter. “She’s a child,” she reminded them. 

“A child that tried to kill a Queen and betray her people,” Jenya countered. It was followed by, “How’s the arm? Has the fever set in yet? Savahn warned it likely start tonight if not by morning.”

Gabrielle stopped herself from shivering by pure will alone. She couldn’t stop the waves of heat rolling off of her, but she could ignore it enough to lessen how it was presented to the others. “I’m fine. Good enough to fight, which is a good thing since your voices have successfully carried into camp and they now know we are here.”

“Ah, it looks like we won’t even need this one as a sacrifice after all,” Eliayas called out loud enough for them to hear. “That is for the best as she is clearly not a worthy enough warrior to summon Ares himself.”

“Oh for…” Xena started. She glared at Eliayas even though she was still hidden in shadow and said as an aside to the others, “All of this for that? There are much easier ways.” 

The various men and women from the camp began to fan out, obviously not certain where they hid, only that they were out there. Eliayas ordered Aline thrown into a large cage in the center of it all. She would be at risk of injury from idiocy and ricochets, but Gabrielle had the feeling her new accommodations were not to be temporary. 

Then again, that would only be true if she actually stayed in it. They didn’t even manage to fully toss her inside before her Amazon training took hold and she was free. Instead of making a run for it like a normal person, she turned to Eliayas and demanded, “Give me the antidote!”

He simply scoffed at her. “I knew you were too weak to see this through when I sent you on this mission. You would either give up our position or fall back on your promises to me, which is precisely why there is no antidote.” He outright laughed at her stunned expression. “Oh, I’m sure one exists somewhere out there, but I most certainly do not have it and I only gave you enough of the poison for your failed task.”

She lunged at him right about the time the Amazons were finally found. Gabrielle lost sight of her and her efforts as she concentrated on efforts of her own. Neither Xena nor Solari wanted anyone close enough to allow her to fight but, quite frankly, they were outnumbered and while the two of them took on the first few, she got a few good hits in against the next wave herself.

Jenya and Ephiny went up, using the trees as defense and offense in one. While there were former Amazons as part of Eliayas’ party, it was her own tribe that was most infamous for their tactics in the forest and very few could compete with that. Soon enough, the cult members began to fall, disabled if not defeated, with those remaining standing split between falling back and making a run for it.

With things a little less hectic and the world spinning a little less wildly, Gabrielle dared to check in on Aline and Eliayas once more. Aline was on the ground, bleeding, bound, and held by three of his largest men. Eliayas himself had his own fair share of wounds, a testament to the young woman’s training. That said, he was currently the clear victor even if it involved using that much force against an already injured girl. He wiped a smear of blood from his lips and ordered, “Get me the sword. It appears she might just be worthy after all.”

He held out his hand expectantly, eventually turning in confusion when nothing was forthcoming.

“Looking for this?” Xena asked as she stepped forward from his tent. In her hands lay a sword swathed in silver and black, intricate swirls creating the pattern of the snakes and wolves on both the pommel and sheath.

“Xena!” Eliayas sneered. “Why would you lower yourself with their kind when there is so much more I could offer you? Give me the sword, let me summon Ares himself and, together, we can rule them all!”

Xena pretended to consider it for about a breath before she replied, “Eh, no.” While he fumed and swore, she continued with, “But I will summon Ares so he can have his sword back, unless Gabrielle would like to do the honors?”

The smear of colors that was Aline trembled and begged as Gabrielle stepped forward, her staff and determination the only thing keeping her upright at that point. “Can I assume we can go the easy route on this one?” she asked, much to the confusion of all gathered. At Xena’s knowing nod, she looked to the sky around her and simply called, “Ares, we have something of yours. Come and get it if you want it.”

There was the familiar shimmer and sense of the hairs standing up on the back of her neck, and then the God himself stepped forward, clad in his usual black leather ensemble which really did help to point out the ownership issue of the blade in question.

“Huh, I misplaced that nearly a century ago,” he said by way of greeting. He turned to Eliayas and glowered before he added, “Which was about the time your ancestors promised to serve me and ran from battle, by the way.”

“Ares! My lord! It is I that orchestrated this! It is by my means that you have been summoned…” Eliayas tried, but was silenced by a snap of the God’s fingers.

“Xena, it’s been too long,” Ares cooed instead. He glanced over to Gabrielle and made a face. “Still hanging out with that thing? Tough little mortal, isn’t she? Now that’s a tribute.”

“And she will be yours!” Eliayas cut in. “We shall sacrifice her in your honor and-”

The expression turned to one of disgust when he turned to face the warlord turned cult leader. “Why in the world would I have Gabrielle sacrificed? I mean, she’s annoying, it’s true, but she’s showed more warrior prowess that this little gathering of yours all put together.” He glanced back at her, amused, when he added, “How are you even standing at this point? Pure stubbornness? I’m starting to see what Xena sees in you.”

“Do you want your sword or not?” Xena asked, drawing the attention away from her friend. It was never a good thing for a God to become fixated on something.

Ares took the opportunity to leer. “I do so like the way it looks in your hands,” he admitted. “But I fear you would either use it against me or melt it down to make horseshoes, so I’ll take it back.” A flash, and it was in his hands. He looked over the piece critically and commented, “Not my favorite, but a decent creation. Good enough to keep out of the hands of idiots. A fair trade, I suppose.”

Gabrielle was going to ask just what it was traded for, but noticed Xena now held a small amphora where she had held the weapon moments ago. As hopeful as she was that it held the cure, it was equally as likely that he had just gifted them with some decent wine to toast her upcoming trip across the Styx.

“I should probably let you finish this then,” Ares commented with a broad wave to where the cult members and the Amazons were at a standoff. She half expected him to wave the members away but he simply snapped his fingers again and disappeared with his prize.

The ensuing fight really wasn’t that much of one. It was hard to believe in and fight on behalf of a cult when the God you were supposed to be honoring just pretty much declared that he didn’t care. Worse yet, he had strongly implied that he preferred Xena over Eliayas and the supposed weak link was the one to summon him in the first place.

She did get in a few good hits, mainly because she was close enough to an idiot who decided she made a good target. Aline of all people knocked him away, looked her in the eye, and nodded. The young blonde then took off into the woods, away from the fight and away from the Amazons as a whole. She had to know what fate awaited her should she return, and it was better to live banished and free versus caged and the potential target of assassins.

Gabrielle tried to get back into the brawl, but the world had truly begun to spin. Her arm hurt, her head hurt, and she was seeing at least three of everything. After she stumbled one too many times, she found herself swept up in strong and familiar arms. “I’ve got you,” she heard whispered against skin, and then she didn’t hear anything more.

Time passed in a haze after that. She remembered the light of day only for darkness to edge up once again. There was the pounding of hooves and the softness of a bed that smelled right. Breathing was much harder than it should be, and even the lightest broth sat too heavy in her stomach. One thing she did notice was that she was never alone.

She given something that was both sour and sickly sweet at the same time, cloying as it burned a path down her gullet and she was vaguely aware that it was not her first dose of it. She gratefully took the water that was given to her and swallowed that down as well. She didn’t feel instantly better, but knew enough to suspect there was now at least a chance that would happen.

She fell asleep again before she could question what she was given but, when she next awoke, she felt cooler, even if every muscle still protested even the simplest of movements. She blinked her eyes open to find a room suspiciously devoid of fellow Amazons. In their place, was Xena standing with a sadly familiar figure.

“Thank you,” Xena was saying, and from her tone it might not have been the first time.

Ares scoffed, but she could tell he was pleased anyway. “I told you before, what that child did was not warfare. It was cowardly, and I would have no part in it.” He paused and smirked before he added, “I will always accept other forms of gratitude though.”

Now it was Xena’s turn to scoff and Gabrielle could picture the way she rolled her eyes even if she couldn’t actually see it from where she was laying. “Not going to happen,” was all Xena said.

“Can’t blame a God for trying,” Ares shrugged. “She should be better in another day or two, maybe less if she’s strong enough and, let’s be real, we both know she is. It’s kind of why I like the little menace.”

“That little menace-” Xena started, but never got to finish the thought.

“Is waking up, which means it’s time for me to go,” Ares cut her off. He met Gabrielle’s eyes, winked once, and disappeared in a flash.

Xena was at her side in an instant. She fussed over the blankets and checked her temperature and reached for a mug of something that had been left on the small table to the side. Gabrielle ignored all that to ask in an almost plea, “Please say you didn’t make a deal with Ares over this?”

“No such thing,” Xena insisted. She sat down on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around Gabrielle to prop her up before she offered her the mug. 

She took a careful sip and appreciated the sheer amount of honey over the harsh herbs. After she swallowed, she managed, “So, what? He was here out of the goodness of his heart?”

Xena chuffed a laugh at that as they both knew the likelihood of such a thing. “Not quite, but almost. It turns out that sword of his actually did hold a great deal of power, even if he didn’t want Eliayas to know about it. He was grateful for its return, nothing more.”

She leaned back against the pillows and drew Gabrielle against her side, mug carefully balanced between them as she took a turn at being the bard and Gabrielle played the role of injured warrior for a change. 

“Why do I have the feeling that you are not telling me everything?” Gabrielle grumbled.

“Because you know me too well?” Xena guessed. She pressed a kiss to the top of Gabrielle’s head and promised, “I told you the important parts, and the Amazons can tell you the rest, including what happened to that little cult.”

She was falling asleep again, and she knew it. Before she passed out entirely, she wrapped an arm around the leather-clad woman at her side and wondered, “Would it be wrong to find Aline and sentence her to being a farmer?”

The chest she lay against vibrated with laugher. “Not at all. Though, when you’re feeling better, we’re going to have a long talk about accepting dumb challenges, followed by getting you fitted for a pair of gauntlets. A decent pair would have stopped you from getting sliced in the first place.”

Gabrielle waved the last part off as being unimportant as she drifted off into the first restful sleep she had in days. In the morning, when she woke, she shook her head at the eleven separate sets of carefully tooled and impossible subtle leather that lined the foot of the bed. It would seem that Xena was not the only one with opinions on protective gear and each tribe had offered a possibility for her to try.

“Will any of these even fit over the bandage?” she mused.

Ephiny peeked around her shoulder from where she was brushing the worst of the knots out of her hair and arranging it into some fancy style she would never hope to replicate. “They will hold it in place,” she said. Then lower, “Because it’s not like you will stay still to actually recuperate.”

She wasn’t wrong, and the small group of people once again gathered in the room all knew it. Instead, Gabrielle allowed herself to be primped and dressed and prepared to face the waiting masses of well-wishers as there was no way she’d get any true peace until she did. When it came time to choose just what was going to be wrapped around her wrists, there really was no question. The brass accents were echoed on the armor of her Champion, and the stone and feather accents on that of her Regent.

“Ready?” Xena asked as she helped her to her admittedly still slightly shaky feet.

“No,” she admitted as she accepted the staff from Epinon to use both as a sign of victory and as walking stick to keep her upright. 

She stepped towards the door though, four women who she now considered closer than family as an almost honor guard at her side. “See,” Ephiny whispered just loud enough for her to hear. “I told you she was our Amazon.”


End file.
